


Broken Pure Heart

by JayDiamond001



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Redemption, Ship, Trapped, Villains to Heroes, gay pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDiamond001/pseuds/JayDiamond001
Summary: The Pure Heart Valley is in danger and a determined cat believes that he can put a stop to their crimes. The Sky pirates have stolen a piece of the Ruby Pure Heart and the King has sent for help from the legendary Mao family. Mao Mao is ready to get out and make a name for himself and hopefully prove his father wrong.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. In Need of A Hero

It was the greatest tragedy the Pureheart Valley had ever experienced. Just out of nowhere their centuries of peace was at an end when a band of pirates arrived one day. The villagers immediately fled for cover and places to hide. Everyone expected them to land and raid the entire valley from the homes to the shops.

But the people wished that was the case. No, instead the band of pirates were after something much greater. The king Snugglemagne yelped in fear as the entire castle shook, plaster from the ceiling falling from above. He quickly called his guards and quickly evacuated his beloved home. As he made it outside he looked up to see a number of large hook-like rods launched into the Ruby Pure Heart. There were so many questions running through the lion's head. How did these pirates manage to find them? Were they really planning to take the Ruby Pure Heart?

The airship pulled back the ropes of the rods that were dug into the enormous ruby. The ropes seized and the ship pulled them even harder. Snugglemagne yelped in fear as he saw the Ruby begin to crack around the rods. With one final tug an entire chunk of the Ruby Pure Heart was ripped out and reeled onto the ship.

"No!" the king yelled as the chunk was loaded on the ship. One of the guards looked to the king and saw something unusual on the king's forehead but as soon as the guard realized what it was, he took immediate action.

"Get down, Your Majesty!" the guard yelled, tackling the king to the ground. A blue laser blast just barely missed the two of them.

"Come on! Let's get him out of here!" the guard yelled to the rest of them. They all got into formation and rushed the king off of the kingdom territory.

It had been two days since the event and the entire valley was in a state of panic. A whole piece of the Pure Heart was missing and that meant danger for all life in the valley. Not only was the magical barrier protecting the land from view gone but with such a piece missing, the Ruby had less power to give.

The King paced back and forth across the mess of his throne. The staff of the castle was working hard to clean the plaster and pieces that fell from the ceiling, along with repairing said ceiling. But Snugglemagne was not concerned for his palace, he was concerned for the sweetypies and the state of the valley. They all needed help as quickly as possible, and the King had an idea of who could aid them. He had heard tales of a family of legendary heroes and he was sure they would be able to quickly end this conflict. He left his staff in the throne room and walked up to his private quarters. The king quickly set up a letter requesting help from the legendary Mao family.

Returning to the throne room and calling for a messenger, he gave the letter and ordered it to be delivered as a top priority straight from the King. As the messenger dashed out of the kingdom, Snugglemagne sat on his throne and hoped for the best.

Far off in the distant lands stood a young cat, slashing his sword at the training dummies that were being wheeled towards him. Each one that came towards him was quickly slashed in half, the process quickly repeated itself until there were no more dummies left.

"Not bad, Meemaw." a large cat spoke to his son. "But all of your sisters managed to defeat more 'enemies' and they were all able to do it faster."

Mao Mao huffed to himself. Of course they did it better. It seemed that no matter what he did or however hard he tried, it was never good enough for his father. Anything he could do, all of his sisters could do better. Anytime he accomplished something and felt like he was getting stronger, his father was always there to remind him that he would never be as good as any of his sisters. But he was not going to give up. Mao Mao considered one day surprising his father and him admitting that is capable of an important milestone in his journey to becoming a legendary hero.

There was a frantic knocking at the door that could be heard from the dojo the two cats stood in. Both Shin Mao and Mao Mao rushed to the front door to see what all the noise was about.

"Urgent...message....valley....in peril..." the messenger panted, struggling to catch his breath. Instead he just handed the much taller cat the letter.

"And what is this?" Shin Mao asked, using a claw to tear open the envelope and take out the actual letter. He quickly skimmed the letter for what was the problem, expecting it to be another trivial problem not worth the family's time. But this letter came from a King, and not just any king. It was King Snugglemagne XXV.

"The mystical valley of Pure Heart has been attacked. A band of thieves have stolen a part of the Ruby Pure Heart! The valley and it's people are in terrible danger!" Shin Mao summarized ominously.

"Pure Heart Valley?" Mao Mao asked in confusion.

"It is a magical land of legend. No doubt the barrier protecting it from view has been destroyed. Action must be taken quickly before it is too late... But all of my daughters are out on missions of their own," Shin Mao mused to himself.

Mao Mao saw this as his opportunity to make his father proud and make a name for himself. If he could save Pure Heart Valley then he could join the status of a Hero of Legend. A chance to finally be seen in the same light as his sisters. And maybe his father could actually get his name right.

"Father. Send me." Mao Mao said firmly.

"You, Moo Moo? This is the whole valley of legend we're talking about. You are not prepared for.."

"Father, please. I want to show you that I'm just as capable as my sisters. You've never given me a chance to prove myself. Isn't it a hero's job to help those in need? I can help them," Mao Mao pleaded.

"Very well," Shin Mao sighed. "Excuse us for a second," the tall-armored cat said to the messenger.

Shin Mao led his son to the sacred room where he stored the legendary golden weapons. Shin Mao casually strolled up to the case table housing a single golden katana. Mao Mao felt his heart pounding, expecting a huge, dramatic ceremony to wield this sacred blade. But his father just took the sword out of the case and tossed it to the smaller cat.

"Here. You'll need this to take on those pirates. If you can take on those pirates," Shin Mao said firmly.

"Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down." Mao Mao bowed and took off for the messenger.

"If you're looking for a hero, then a hero is here! I'm gonna stop those pirates and save your valley," Mao Mao exclaimed. "Show me the way."

"Quickly." the messenger motioned for the cat to follow. The whole time Mao Mao's whole body felt electric. This was it, he had his own weapon and a heroic mission. Defending a legendary valley! Mao Mao was sure those pirates weren't gonna have any idea what was going to hit them.


	2. The Arrival

King Snugglemagne paced back and forth across the throne. He hoped that the letter made its way to the Mao clan. It was only after he sent the messenger off away that the king realized just how much danger the poor soul was in. So now the lion was pacing through the pain on his feet, just hoping and praying that the message would get there and their savior would arrive. 

"Sire? Are you alright?" the voice of one of the royal guard's caught the distracted lion's attention. He turned to the guard, cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. 

"Yes, yes. Quite alright. Our help will arrive soon, we'll have the Ruby Pure Heart repaired, and we'll all put this terrible mess behind us," Snugglemagne said, trying to reassure himself more than the guard. "Yes, everything will be fine."

"If you say so, your majesty." the guard bowed and returned to his position. 

"Well, everything will be fine if they actually arrive," the lion muttered to himself and slumped into his throne with an exasperated groan. He began to question what he was doing or if there was even a point to whatever he was doing. 

As if on cue, the front doors of the throne flew open. Against the light beaming from the outside a figure stepped in. 

"Someone looking for a hero?" a husky voice asked. The king sat up in his throne, looking at the figure in the distance. "Well, the hero has arrived!"

King Snugglemagne watched as the figure grew closer and closer. "And that hero's name is: Mao Mao!" the small black cat introduced, stepping up to the throne. 

"Oh..." Snugglemagne said aloud. He was expecting someone a lot bigger. "You're a hero?"

"Y-yes," the cat stammered. "Just like the rest of my family. I--Mao Mao of the Mao Clan am at your service."

Snugglemagne looked down at the black cat who was now bowing before him. 

Well, if he is part of the Mao family, then he could be the hero we have been waiting for. I suppose we'll have to hope, the lion thought to himself. 

Snugglemagne cleared his throat and addressed the black cat once again, making sure to swish his cape. Even in times of peril Snugglemagne was still firm on keeping his regal image. 

"Our new sheriff Mao Mao. I'm sure you must have many questions about my subjects and I but the most pressing question is 'Why have you been called here?' Yes, that is the question...."

Mao Mao took a moment to calm down and think for a moment. The king was right. He was brought here for a reason, and the villagers here needed his help. I need to take this seriously, Mao Mao encouraged himself. 

"We have summoned you here because of a ghastly band of villains that call themselves the Sky Pirates. They came in, nearly assassinated me, and stole our most prized treasure. The Ruby Pure Heart!" the King pointed up through the holes in the ceiling that yet to be repaired. Mao Mao looked up to see the gigantic heart shaped pink crystal that stood on top of the castle. 

"You see that hideoushole those knaves left in the Ruby Pure Heart? They took a piece of it and made off not far from here," Snugglemagne explained. 

"Why did they do it?" Mao Mao asked. Little did he know the lion was all too happy to explain why. 

"Well, you see that Ruby Pure Heart is more than a simple crystal. Very much so the Sky Pirates did this for much more than treasure. This valley has been here for millennia and even before that. There are many powers and secrets that his valley holds. But the most powerful and secretive of all in Pure Heart Valley is the Ruby Pure Heart which casts a magical shield that not only protects us from outside forces, but keeps us hidden from their and all else's sight," King Snugglemagne went on further to explain a few more trivial and 'amazing' facts about the history, legends, and mysteries of the land. Mao Mao did his best to listen but his attention would often drift off. But he got a good idea of the situation at hand. 

The valley's only defense was gone and the culprits who did it were not too far away. From what the king told him they landed they were still somewhere nearby in hiding. The black furred feline figured that the only thing he had left to do was find them and get that chunk of Ruby back. 

When the King finished Mao Mao smiled and thanked him for the 'extensive' info. Snugglemagne was so pleased to hear that Mao Mao enjoyed his review that he offered to also go into the even more extensive history about his lineage and every unique feat accomplished by each King Snugglemagne of their time before him. Mao Mao respectfully declined but offered to hear all about it when the job was done. 

"Don't worry, your majesty! I'll find the Sky Pirates and get the Ruby Pure Heart piece back!" Mao Mao promised. The King was more than happy to hear this. He was about to give the cat praise for his bravery and quick action, but as soon as Mao Mao made his declaration he was already running out of the palace.


	3. The Forest

On Mao Mao's trek through the Pure Heart Valley he did notice that the sweetie pies were very different from the regular animals he had seen. They were all brightly colored and non of them looked like they could defend themselves. From what he could see, he had to work fast to get that barrier back up. Just a look at a those squishy faces and Mao Mao knew they were just a bunch of sitting ducks

He tried to ask them about the Sky Pirates and was given some information about them but it was mostly what the King had already told him before. Other than that they all seemed be a bit fearful from talking about it but otherwise very pleasant and friendly. More and more Sweetypies took an interest in him, asking him all kinds of questions about where did he come from and where did he get such cool clothes. Mao Mao had to fight the urge to give the eager pipsqueaks that crowded around him an earful of his epic and tragic background that molded him into the hero that's going to save them. 

Mao Mao knew he had a job to do and made that his top priority. Instead he asked the gathered villagers if any of them knew where the Sky Pirates were but he didn't get a helpful answer.

It had been 3 hours since Mao Mao was brought to the Pure Heart Valley and he was completely lost on what he should do. He sat on the outer brick of the fountain just in front of the kingdom. Word of the new cat in town quickly spread and it certainly was the hot topic.

"Psst. Hey, you! Psst!" Mao Mao's ears twitched as a nearby voice caught his attention.

"Hey, you. Cat. Over here!" a small blue something waved from the top of the bush. Mao Mao followed it and after looking back and forth, dived into the bush. Inside he surprised to see a small blue bat. They were smaller than the others. The bat in front of him had large yellow eyes, light blue fur, a heart on his chest and missing foot replaced by a pegleg.

"Oh, good. You heard me," the bat smiled.

"Yeah, but why did you call me into some bushes?" Mao Mao asked.

"Because I heard you were looking for those guys. You know the...Sky Pirates," she made sure to whisper that last part.

"You mean you know about the Sky Pirates?" Mao Mao asked in confusion.

"Yup. I saw them bring in their big ship and rip a piece out of the Ruby Pure Heart myself. And I know where they are now," the bat insisted.

"How? None of the other Sweetypies know anything about them. And you're just a kid," Mao Mao sat back in the bushes.

"Cause they're all a bunch of scaredy cats. No offense. But after they took the piece I followed their ship. They're off in the forest down at edge of the village. I've seen them myself," the small bat explained.

"Wow, thanks. You're a brave kid. But please, leave things like this to the professionals. Thanks to you, I'm gonna find those pirates and make the Ruby whole again," Mao Mao vowed.

"Awesome. Oh, and if anyone asks you never saw me." the bat said simply before diving out of the bushes. Mao Mao exclaimed in surprise and tired to follow after them but once he climbed out of it the flying mammal was gone.

Well, at least I know where to go now, Mao Mao thought to himself. On the outskirts of the village, huh?

It took a little bit of searching but Mao Mao found the path towards the forest. It was certainly dark and foreboding, the perfect place for a band of villains to hide. Mao Mao took a deep breath and took his first steps towards the shadowed, towering rows of trees. He felt a little bit of sweat on his forehead and his breathing was quick and shallow. With each step his took the cat felt something that was not sure if it was fear or excitement. Perhaps a mix of both. With every step the point that this was his first mission sunk in. This was the real deal and he was miles away from his father or sisters who would bail him out of anything went wrong before. He was on his own this time there's actual villagers who needed his help. The thought of messing up somehow or possibly failing altogether crossed his mind, but as fast as it came he pushed those thoughts away.

He couldn't let those mistakes in the past psyche him out. Mao Mao instead envisioned himself taking on powerful foes, giving them the thrashing of a lifetime and walking out victorious with the Ruby Pure Heart piece. He could already see it. The King thanking him, the villagers declaring himself a hero and his own father coming to the hero ceremony telling him how proud he is.

Mao Mao's ear twitched as he heard something out of the ordinary. He opened his eyes and suppressed a gasp and quickly ducked behind a thick tree trunk. He didn't realize he just wandered so far into the forest but what he found was much more important than that. Sure enough as the bat had told him, there was the airship parked on the ground. From the looks of the knocked down and splintered wood around said ship, Mao Mao took it that either the ship had a rough landing or the dastardly villains parked here with no regard for Mother Nature.

Standing just outside the entrance to the massive ship was an ostrich in some rather sharp clothes and a very tall giraffe. What stuck out to Mao Mao was that both of them were adorned with some kind of cybernetics. He could heard the two of them talking and he tilted his ears to hopefully pick up on it.

"Ugh, how much longer do we have to just sit here? There's nothing around here to do," the giraffe pouted, kicking at a large piece of splintered wood.

"Aw, come now. Don't you worry, Ramaraffe. We're gonna get this all fixed up and be off. Who woulda known that there piece of Ruby would be so dang heavy?" the ostrich reassured, walking over to a side panel on the ship's hull and lifting off to reveal some damage underneath.

"But what am I supposed to do till then?" Ramaraffe groaned.

"Well, why don't you ask the others if they want the village? I'm sure Orangusnake would be more than happy to take some extra loot with us," the ostrich suggested.

The giraffe gasped and a wide smile spread across her face. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Hosstrich!" The excited long-necked mammal quickly ran inside the ship, bumping her head against the doorway. But she was alright thanks to the helmet she adorned.

"Anytime, darlin." Boss Hosstrich chuckled and continued surveying the damage on the outside.

So they do have the Ruby!, Mao Mao grinned and looked around the surrounding area. No one else except Boss Hosstrich and he seemed to be focused on fixing the outer damage.

The cat ducked from behind the tree with a stone held firmly in his paws. Hosstrich used a compartment in his chest and fished out a screwdriver and some pliers. He was about to set to work doing some quick patch ups.

A thump and the rustling of bushes nearby could be heard. The cyborg ostrich was taken off guard and took a look around the corner of the ship. Seeing nothing he shrugged and returned to work. Before he could even turn a screw another loud thump and aggressive rustling of leaves could be heard. Hosstrich bounded over to catch whoever it was, but was once again met with nothing.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the ostrich demanded, activating his chest-cannon and pointing in at the bush.

Mao Mao took his chance and made a mad dash for the open entrance. He managed to run safely into the ship's entrance. He was about to congratulate himself on his quick thinking, but he saw what was up ahead and froze in his tracks. 

"And Hosstrich told me that we should go back to the village and take whatever we want," Mao Mao watched as Ramaraffe explained her earlier encounter with to a small rat.

Mao Mao quickly looked back and forth, he spotted a table with a in a corner. The corner itself was pretty shady. He ducked under the table and hoped that his fur would him blend into the shadows.

"Huh. That does sound like fun, but we'll have to ask the boss for the okay." the rat pondered with a smile.

"Aww, come on. Let's just go, Ratarang. Boss won't notice if were gone for a little while," Ramaraffe encouraged.

"Nope. Ya know the rules. And ya remember the last time we slipped of to see that traveling circus?" Ratarang reminded.

"Yeah...." the giraffe groaned. "Burned the tent to the ground."

"Shame about those trapeze monkeys," Ratarang nodded his head solemnly. "And that's exactly why we gotta let him know. Won't be nothing to steal if the burns the place down."

"Alright, I'll let's go ask boss," Ramaraffe said a defeated tone. The two walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Mao Mao released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. A villain that just burns things to the ground. Even traveling circuses? Mao Mao took a deep breath. He was in the territory of a dangerous foe now. Now he figured that there was no time to waste. But he grit his teeth as he had no idea where he was actually supposed to go. The idea of searching hall after hall and room after room would guarantee him getting caught. But what other choice did he have?


	4. Storming the Ship

Mao Mao took a deep breath to calm himself. He told himself that he needed to do this and do it fast. The feline grabbed the pommel of his katana, pulling forward and unsheathing the golden blade. Holding it firmly he carefully darted to the wide halls of the ship, determined to find either the Ruby or the captain of this place and get them to tell him where said Ruby is. He ran down the halls, not sure exactly where he was supposed to go but he had a good feeling he would find what he was looking for.

At the end of the hall Mao Mao stopped and looked up at the stairs that obviously lead up to the deck. The feline nodded firmly to himself and looked down at this katana. He ran up the stairs and quickly scanned his surroundings. Just across from him on the ship's deck stood Ratanrang and Ramaraffe staring directly at him in shock. Behind them stood what seemed to Mao Mao a snake and an orangutan somehow together.

"Who the heck are you?" Ratarang cried out pointing at the mysterious cat.

"When did we get a cat?" Ramaraffe in confusion.

"I'm more than just a cat! I'm the hero who's gonna stomp you into the ground and take back the Ruby Pure Heart piece," Mao Mao grinned, raising his katana high.

The three villains just stood there perplexed in complete silence, blinking in confusion.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" the primate-reptile fusion shrieked at his followers. The rat and giraffe looked at one another and back at Mao Mao before doing what they were told and springing into action. Mao Mao jumped back as Ramaraffe swung her head down to the ground. Ratarang jumped into the air and transformed himself into his boomerang shape.

"Hey, boss! Throw me! Throw me!" Ratarang chirped enthusiastically. The boss in question rolled his eyes and picked the rat up and threw him at the invading feline. Mao Mao jumped clear from another one of the giraffe's headbutts. He heard a whistling sound in the air, looking up he saw the rat-weapon soaring towards. Raising his katana to block the incoming attack, Mao Mao growled and sent the boomerang right back to the sender.

Said sender caught the ratarang and dropped him to the ground, ignoring the grunt of pain from the subordinate. "Fools, the both of you! If you two can care of a little kitty-cat then I, Orangusnake, will!" Orangusnake reached behind him to reveal a handle, pressing a button turned on weapon revealing an axe that was made of some kind of energy. Mao Mao sized up his foe and raised his katana once again.

"Oh, brave one aren't we? Not even the least bit scared?" the two creatures in one taunted.

"Where's that piece?" Mao Mao yelled. Orangusnake looked like a formidable foe, one that Mao Mao inwardly admitted might be a little out of his grasp. Regardless he kept a stern face, feeling himself start to sweat.

"If you honestly think I'll tell you then—" Orangusnake charged forward, axe raised high. Mao Mao let out a gasp of shock, barely raising his katana in time to block the axe from slicing right through him. The feline grunted in effort, but managed to push against the force of his foe. Mao Mao's eyes darted to the ground for a second and he got an idea. He pushed back against the axe as hard as he could, pushing Orangusnake off balance. Mao Mao gave a triumphant chuckle, successfully aggravating his enemy who brought the axe down full force. Seeing his chance, Mao Mao ducked and slid between his foe's legs. Orangusnake growled in frustration and attempted to pull his axe out of the floor it tore through, but it was lodged in deep and was not budging.

"Well don't just stand there! Get him!" Orangusnake hissed at Ratarang and Ramaraffe. Unbeknownst to all of them the blow to the deck floor alerted another member below of the conflict taking place.

The rat and giraffe threw themselves at the feline. Mao Mao turned around, sharply swinging his katana at the two of them, knocking the pair away easily. They went flying back and landed harshly on the deck's floor.

"We're okay..." the both of them confirmed in a dazed state.

"You two are complete and utter...." Orangusnake was about to verbally rip into his crew when rapid heavy footsteps caught his attention.

"Boss! What's going on?"

Mao Mao turned around to see a large, stocky badger sporting an eyepatch and mechanical arm running up the stairs to the deck.

"Badgerclops! Quickly, get that hero!" Orangusnake hissed, pointing directly to Mao Mao. The badgers stood there in confusion, his single eye darting from his boss to the mysterious feline. He shook his head and rushed on the deck.

Mao Mao said nothing to the new opponent, simply readying his katana. The two stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. Mao Mao soared forward ready to end this quickly. Badgerclops took a quick step back and jumped out of the way. Mao Mao grinned to himself, sure he already had the foe on the ropes. The feline let out a sharp grunt and sharply fell to the ground, dropping his weapon. Mao Mao looked back for what snagged his feet, only to find that not only was it the mechanical arm of the badger, but it was reeling him in.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna work," Badgerclops growled with a dark tone that made the feline's heart skip a beat. He tried to grip the wood of the floor and drag himself free from the pull. But to no avail, Badgerclops hold on him was much stronger. Sharply Mao Mao was thrown sharply into the air and just as quickly slammed mercilessly into the hard floor. The helpless cat gave a sharp groan of pain and dropped his katana.

Badgerclops saw that as his chance, with a harsh and sharp tug he reeled the injured cat close. Mao Mao felt himself being dragged towards the badger and readied himself to make one final attempt. Badgerclops reeled Mao Mao all the way in, leaving him dangling in the palm of his cybernetic paw. Grunting from the pain he was in, Mao Mao threw a weakened punch that was just short of the mustelid. Badgerclops blinked in surprise before exhaling sharply. Mao Mao was about to smile, thinking he had the larger mammal. But that idea was quickly exchanged by the sight of the badger's massive closed fist careening right at his face....


	5. Escape Attempt

Mao Mao slowly opened his eyes and winced in pain. His head was pounding and the surface he laid on was hard and uncomfortable.

"Ugh? What happened?" the feline groaned aloud. He looked around him to see that underneath him was a hard steel floor and around him was close-knit iron bars. Slowly getting up, Mao Mao stumbled over to the bars and tested them. Not even a budge came out of them.

"Hmmm," the black cat huffed to himself. The events that led him here were still foggy, but now it was clear to Mao Mao that he was in more or less a cell; now a prisoner of the Sky Pirates.

I gotta get out of here, Mao Mao thought to himself. I still gotta find that piece and give it back to the kingdom.

"Well, well. Lookey who's awake," the teasing laughter of Ratarang grew closer and he came hopping down the stairs. He jumped off the last step and looked over at the caged cat with a smug look.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Mao Mao demanded, already knowing the answers.

"Ha! Badgerclops took you down like it was nothin'! Then we dragged you here down to the cell, duh!" Ratarang explained.

"Huh," the feline huffed. "Well, I gotta say you really got the best of me."

"Huh?" the rat chirped in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean I really should have thought twice about messing with the Sky Pirates. But after all nobody warned me about how awesome they all are," Mao Mao continued, feigning a look of defeat. "I just wish I could let Orangusnake know how amazing he and his crew."

"Oh! I'll let him know right now. Heh, we he hears that kinda praise, he'll let me sit in the high chair for sure!" Ratarang quickly hopped back up the stairs, grunting with effort. Once Mao Mao was sure that the tiny rodent was at a good distance he slipped the glove off his paw, unsheathed a sharp claw and tested it against the key slot of the bars. With a little wiggling and a bit of twisting to the right the lock popped and the cell door swung open.

Mao Mao drew his claw back and chuckled to himself in pride. As soon as said pride hit him so did the realization that he needed to get out of here. He clutched his side and gasped as his katana was gone. He took a deep breath and assured himself that he would try and find it on his way out. He bounded forward and lightly as he could rush up the stairs. Upon making it to the top he looked around and found himself in a completely unfamiliar part of the ship.

He stood at a corner of sorts with one hallway to his left and another just across from him. Looking closer the hall in front of him had some kind of metal door at the end. And the hall to the left seemed to be much longer and had rooms on it's side. Listening to his gut told the feline to take the left hall. He knew it was a risk, but so was being here in general.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that all went well, Mao Mao began to run down the left hall. He rushed past the first two rooms and the next two. But the ones ahead were slightly open and Mao Mao could hear some voices. He quickly halted and held close to the door.

"Please, just let us go." a panicked voice pleaded.

"Yeah, we won't say anything. We swear!" Another voice whined.

"Quiet! The both ah ya's." the familiar voice of Hosstrich. "I suggest y'all get real comfortable."

"Now that ya done seen us, y'all can't be allowed to go back. I'll deal with ya when I'm done fixing this panel," Mao Mao's breath caught in his throat as the cybernetic ostrich walked right past him.

He took a peek into the room to see Ramaraffe watching guard over two puppies tied together by rope. One was a bright yellow and the other was a bright pink. Both were cowering in fear on the floor.

Mao Mao looked back and forth, seeing nothing approaching him on either side. He dashed into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Ahh! Who are you?!" the yellow canine yelped.

"Please don't hurt us. We won't say anything, we swear!" the pinky puppy whimpered, keeping her eyes closed tight in fear.

"It's okay, it's okay," the feline hissed. "I'm here to save you guys."

"Y-you are?" the yellow pup gasped.

"Yeah, they tried to lock me up, too. But don't worry, we're all gonna get out of here," the feline assured, kneeling down to undo the rope's tight knot that held the two canine's together. It took some doing, but Mao Mao successfully freed the pair.

"Alright! Come on!" Mao Mao urged, motioning for the two sweetypies to follow behind him. The halls were completely empty and the group took advantage of it. Mao Mao led the way as best he could, looking around the corner of each hall before they ran down it.

The feline saw the familiar corridor of the exit approaching. "Come on, this way!" At the exit, Mao Mao took a peak outside and sure enough found Hosstrich still out there working on the exterior of the ship.

_Hmmmm... How can I get us out of here?_ Mao Mao thought to himself.

_There's no way I could just sneak them past him. And even if I distracted him there's no way that they'll be able to get away quick enough and I'm not leaving them behind. There's no telling what the Sky Pirates are gonna do to them..._

Mao Mao looked back at Hosstrich and back at the fearful canines and made up his mind with a heavy sigh. He leaned down and explained the plan to the two of them, who were willing to take the chance.

"Alright...let's do this," Mao Mao clenched his paws and took a deep breath. He turned back to the pair of dogs. "You both just make sure to run as fast as you can!"

"Right!" the canines barked at once. Mao Mao nodded in assurance and turned back to the entrance. He figured that he had to do it now or risk being caught.

The feline ran out of the ship and looked at the ostrich, busy holding a lit welding torch to a banged up panel of the ship's hull. "Somebody needs to teach the Boss how to land..."

"Hey! Birdbutt! Look at me! I'm outta my cage!" Mao Mao taunted, waving his paws frantically.

"What in the—" Hosstrich cried out. "If it ain't one thing..." The agitated ostrich threw his tools and hopped to his feet.

"I'm all out here in the open and there's nothing you can do about it!" Mao Mao continued, grinning at the avian ahead of him gearing up to fight.

"I would get back in the cage if I were you, boy!" Hosstrich warned. Mao Mao shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

"Nah, don't really feel like it," Mao Mao had to admit, he was enjoying the teasing a bit. Now all he had to do was really sell it. "You'll have to come over here and make me!"

The ostrich growled and ran at the feline. Mao Mao quickly jumped to the side and grinned. "Missed me."

Boss Hosstrich turned around and readied his chest-cannon. "You're in for it now...." Eggs shot towards Mao Mao at high speed and he ran around to dodge each of them. Mao Mao paused to take a look at the canines making a run for it.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Mao Mao yelled, making sure that the bird's attention was purely focused on him.

"When I get my wings on you, maybe Boss'll get someone else to fix this blasted panel!" Hosstrich grinned at the idea.

"Ha!" Mao Mao looked back to see the dogs were long gone from the area. "You'll have to catch me first!" He turned around and ran off as fast as he could.

"Wha—? Where do you think you're going?!" the dumbfounded bird blinked in surprise and began to take off after the former captive.

Mao Mao was running as fast as he could, thinking that he could make it back to the Valley. A beam of energy shot out in front of his, burning the ground ahead. Mao Mao stopped dead in his tracks and looked around.

"Huh?" Mao Mao gasped in confusion.

"Dude! Do I have to do everything around here?!" Badgerclops groaned in frustration as he stepped out of the ship.

"He was the one who escaped!" Hosstrich accused, pointing at the feline. 

"Yeah and two more! You didn't see them?!" Badgerclops barked at Hosstrich.

"Well...I um..." the ostrich blushed in embarrassment.

"Ugh, Never mind. All that matters is keeping _him!_ " Badgerclops groaned and aimed his arm cannon at Mao Mao. The feline hissed in pain as the blast hit him on the arm. He felt a searing burn and fell to his knees. Before he could even try to collect himself, he was picked up by his scruff by Badgerclops.

"Tell Orangusnake that we got the cat at least. And _you_ can tell him how you let the dogs get away," Badgerclops growled, dragging Mao Mao back into the ship.

Badgerclops grumbled to himself as he brought the hero back down into the cellar. "I swear one of these days I'm gonna run away..." He picked Mao Mao up and threw him back into the cell. Mao Mao let out a pained hiss as he was harshly tossed on the hard floor. He held his arm that still stung from the blast he took earlier. 

"I guess from now on I gotta watch you since it's so hard for everyone else..." Badgerclops growled, pulling up at stool and plopping down on it.


	6. The Cell

Mao Mao paced back and forth inside the cell, trying to come up with a new way to escape. 

“Ugh, will you just give it up already? You’re not getting out of here, so just doing all that walking back and forth. It’s annoying,” Badgerclops huffed. 

“I can’t stop. The missing piece needs to be returned to the Ruby Pure Heart or else the entire Pure Heart Valley will be in even more danger. Don’t you understand that?” The cat explained, clutching the iron bars surrounding him. 

“Yeah, I really don’t care…” The badger scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away from the feline.

Mao Mao gave a frustrated groan, banging his fist against the bars. Even though it seemed that he was stuck in the cell for good, the cat still didn’t give up hope. He was sure that someway, somehow it would work out in his favor. No matter what, the feline was determined to escape and find the Ruby Pure Heart piece. 

With no other option available to him, Mao Mao followed the badger’s advice. He gave a sigh and plopped down on the wooden floor, looking around the small room. There was nothing left for him to do at this time. The badger sitting a few feet away from him was grumbling something to himself that Mao Mao couldn’t quite make out, so he just ignored the noises, forming a new idea in his head. 

After what felt like an eternity, Mao Mao successfully waited out the day until the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. Once the timing was right, the feline put his new plan into place. He gave a fake yawn and stretched, taking off his cape to turn it into a makeshift pillow. Laying down on the wooden floor, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. From that point on, all that was left to do was wait for the badger watching him to either leave or fall asleep himself. It was a waiting game that Mao Mao was more than sure he would win, mostly because he was technically cheating. 

Much to his luck, it was not long at all before he could hear Badgerclops rise from the stool he was sitting on. The floorboards creaked under the large mustelid’s weight as he walked out of the cell room and up the stairs. Mao Mao made sure to wait a few extra minutes before slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room, seeing that he was all alone once again. He rose to his feet and slipped on his cape, looking around the room for the last time. Reaching his arm through the bars of the cell, just as he did before, Mao Mao slipped his glove off and used a claw to jimmy the lock open. 

This time the feline recognized that he didn’t have much time to be proud of himself. He stepped out of the cell, and slowly tiptoed through the room, making sure to not even risk the floorboards giving him away. As quietly as he could the cat stepped up the stairs, reaching the main inner hall of the ship. Thinking back to his earlier escape, Mao Mao remembered exactly where he needed to go. Without another moment's hesitation, he darted down the hall as quickly as he could. There were still things he needed to do, getting his katana back and the Ruby piece. But first he had to get out of the ship. After his escape he could then form a plan of what he should do. 

He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice what was in front of him. A grunt came from Mao Mao as he ran into something, falling back on the ship floor. He looked up and gulped, seeing that what he ran into was none other than Badgerclops. 

“Dude…I was gone for literally 5 minutes…” Badgerclops said, placing his paws on his hips. 

Before Mao Mao could do anything, the badger reached forward and picked the cat up his arm. Mao Mao grunted and strained, trying his best to get away. His struggling was cut short by Badgerclops’ arm transforming into its cannon state, which he pointed at the feline. Mao Mao quivered as the red aiming dot was marked right between his eyes. “Well, now you’re gonna stay put…”

With the cannon jabbed into his back, Mao Mao walked back down the stairs into the cellar. With a final shove, he was put back into the cell by Badgerclops. “When are you gonna realize that you can’t beat me?” The badger asked, leaning close to the feline through the iron bars.   
Mao Mao said nothing, looking away from the taunting mustelid. His ears twitched as he could hear Badgerclops chuckling behind him. All it did was make him even more frustrated, knowing that he had to come up with another plan. The Pure Heart Valley was in danger, not only by the Sky Pirates but also any other potential threats, and he was the only one who could stop it all. But there was no way he could stop it without getting out of the cell and somehow defeating Badgerclops. 

While sitting in the cell Mao Mao couldn’t help but imagine what his sisters or even his father would say to him. He was sure that they would have this situation all wrapped up by now, the Sweetypies would be surrounding them, cheering and praising their name. And what about him? Right now he was looking in some cell, his weapon was gone and now the entire valley was in danger. Finding nothing else to do, Mao Mao gave a real yawn, placing his cape underneath him and closing his eyes.


	7. Small Talk

Mao Mao sat in the cell, leaning against the bars. It had been the third day he had been there, biding his time. 

“Soo…” Mao Mao’s ears perked upon hearing the voice of Badgerclops. “Why did you come here in the first place?”

“I came here to get the Ruby Pure Heart Piece back,” Mao Mao answered. 

“Huh, makes sense. I don’t even know why Orangusnake wants it so bad, either.” Badgerclops’ prosthetic arm produced a nail file. The badger hummed to himself as he began to file the ends of his claws. “It’s just some shiny rock to me.”

“It is a little strange,” Mao Mao admitted. “Apparently it has some crazy mystical powers.” 

“Hmm, that probably explains it.” Badgerclops sighed, touching up the last claw. “This is the first time we’ve actually stolen anything major.”

“Well, you guys are giving me a run for my money,” The feline huffed. 

“Look, I know were enemies and all, but I kinda like you. Your not boring like everyone else,” Badgerclops chuckled, withdrawing the nail file.

“Thanks…” Mao Mao huffed, rolling his eyes. “Hmmm…Well, you are a pretty good fighter, I’ll give you that.”

“Heh, thank you.” Badgerclops giggled. “It’s not like anyone can get anything done around here.” 

“Do you even like the Sky Pirates?” Mao Mao asked, turning to the badger. He could see Badgerclops’ expression shift a bit. 

“Well…We’re a team…And if something’s got to get done I’m usually the one to do it…” The badger sighed.

“I get the feeling,” Mao Mao couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh, really?” Badgerclops asked, turning around to look at the feline. 

“Well, yeah. I mean…Everything I’ve done was to impress my father and my sisters. But nothing I do can ever compare to them…I thought I could finally make them proud by getting the Ruby Pure Heart piece back, but I managed to mess that up, too…” Mao Mao admitted, his ears lowering. “Now, I’ll probably never live up the family name….I’ll probably be the disgrace of the family.”

“Dude, that’s heavy. But why are you telling me this stuff?” The confused badger asked. 

“I don’t know,” Mao Mao shrugged. “Not like I can do anything else right now.”

“Well, it can’t be any worse than where I came from…” Badgerclops scoffed, looking down at his filed paw and back at Mao Mao.

“My Mom and Step-brother were the worst. Nothing I ever did for them was good enough, either. And it only got worse the older I got…They were all I had and they made my life a living nightmare. All they ever told me was how worthless I was…” Badgerclops admitted, looking down at the wooden floor. 

Another sigh escaped his lips, his gaze returning to Mao Mao. “And maybe they were right…Being a villain is the only thing I’m good at…It’s the only thing I get credit for…”

“I remember when I was being chased a gang. They wanted to chop me to pieces, they started with my arm…But while I running I ran into him…Orangusnake. His crew chased the bandits off and he brought me back to the ship. I don’t know why, but he gave me a new arm. He called it his ‘greatest creation’. He saved my life and replaced my arm…I pretty much had to stick with him…Turns out I’m so good at being bad that I’m his right hand badger now…” Badgerclops gave a small chuckle and deep breath. “And even now I’m just the best of the worst…”

The badger’s thoughts were cut short by the growling of Mao Mao’s stomach. The feline patted his stomach and sighed. Badgerclops noticed this and stood from the stool, pointing at Mao Mao. 

“Look, I’ll get you something to eat. But you’ll have to agree to stay put. If you go anywhere then you’re not getting anything,” Badgerclops explained in a stern voice. Deciding to put his plans of escape on hold, just until he got something in his stomach, Mao Mao nodded. 

Mao Mao watched as the badger walked out of the cellar, leaving him alone. With nothing else to do, he sat back against the wooden back wall of the cell. His thoughts drifted back to his family and what they must be doing right now. There was no doubt in Mao Mao’s mind that each of his family members were out in the world right now, going on epic quests and only adding more and more glory to the Mao clan. Meanwhile he was stuck on some damaged ship, making small talk and accepting meals from the very same villain that locked him up. 

Mao Mao began to consider the possibility that he could fail. He could fail the mission, the Sweetypies, his family name and himself. What would be left for him after that? What would his father and sisters say? Would they cast him out as a failure, forcing him into a new life of wandering the world. There would be no one who would want him around, seeing him as the failure he was. It would follow him his whole life and even to his grave. 

The black cat’s dark thoughts were broken by the creaking of the cellar steps. Badgerclops was humming a small tune to himself as he returned with a plate of cake in each paw. Mao Mao found himself actually glad to see the badger, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts for a while. Badgerclops leaned down, placing one of the plates on the floor and sliding it against the cell. Without saying anything the badger returned to his usual spot on the stool, already eyeing the stool. 

“Uh, is this cake?” Mao Mao asked, eyeing the dessert. 

“It was all we had,” Badgerclops explained through his mouthful. 

“...Thanks,” Mao Mao answered, reaching through the bar to pick up the cake. The cat and badger ate in silence, each of them having a lot on their minds. Both of them were considering if the other one was as bad as they previously thought.


	8. Heart to Heart

For how long Mao Mao was asleep, he had no idea. But he looked around to see that he was all alone in the cell room. There was no sign of Baderclops anywhere. With a sigh, the feline stood up and stretched. It was clear to him that he had to escape but without his katana, on his strength alone it seemed impossible. Mao Mao was sure there was no way that he could take them on. That would also mean he would have to defeat Badgerclops. The thought of that didn’t seem appealing at at. 

At this very moment the valley was probably being attacked. The Sweetypies were probably being looted or even hurt in his absence. He had to put a stop to it, but Mao Mao knew he couldn’t do it alone. But for the moment, all he could do was wait. 

He had no idea exactly how long he waited, but eventually Badgerclops came stepped down the stairs into the cell room. To the feline’s own surprise he was a bit excited, even happy to see the badger again. Badgerclops had a smile on his muzzle as well, humming a small tune to himself as he walked past the cell and sat down on the stool. 

“So, uh… How did it go?” Mao Mao asked. 

“Ugh, terrible. We barely got anything. Ramaraffe and Ratarang spent the whole time arguing about where they wanted to go,” Badgerclops huffed. “Sometimes I really hate it here…”

Mao Mao couldn’t help but chuckle at the badger’s tone. He could clearly remember all the times he thought something similar about his own family members. A smile formed on his own face and cleared his throat to get the other mammal’s attention. 

In truth, Mao Mao was a bit afraid of the possible results. What he was about to be say could have two outcomes. “Badgerclops. You know I can’t stay here. I need to save the valley and get the Pure Heart piece back. But, I can’t do that alone. I need help, you’re help.”

“...You know I can’t just leave the Sky Pirates right?” Badgerclops groaned, looking down at his claws. “Besides, I only make things worse, we’ve been over this.”

“Well, things haven’t been any worse on my end. I think you’re good. Maybe you could be good at being good, huh?”

“Dude, shut up,” Badgerclops scoffed, standing up from the stool. He placed his paws on his hips and tapped his foot against the wood. 

“H-have you ever even tried doing the right thing, even where everyone keeps telling you over and over that it won’t work, that you can’t accomplish anything no matter how hard you try. It’s not easy, I know…”

“Look at me,” Badgerclops stomped, outstretching his arms. “I’m not good. I’m bad… The only thing I’m good for is hurting others. Why are you trying so hard to change my mind? Was good is it gonna do?”

Mao Mao gripped the bars of his cell and growled. “Because I don’t think you really want this. You’re just like, Badgerclops. We were told by our family that we’re useless… That we’re good for nothing. But they’re wrong about me and you!”

“Stop talking!” the badger shouted, aiming his charged cannon at the cell. The feline gasped and jumped clear of the blast. He opened his eyes to see that the bars holding him captive were blown away to ashes. Seeing his chance, Mao Mao rushed out of the cell. 

Badgerclops was panting heavily when the smoke cleared, seeing the cat was not in the cell anymore. His eye widened and he started to panic, looking for the feline. But to his relief, Mao Mao was standing right there in front of him. Quickly getting himself together, the badger charged his cannon once again and fired at the panting feline. Just like before, Mao Mao jumped clear from the blast. 

“You don’t have to do this!” Mao Mao pleaded, dodging incoming attacks. 

“Then what will I do?” Badgerclops growled, swinging his heavy paw towards the cat. 

Mao Mao just barely managed to dodge the hit. “I don’t know, but you can do more than this.”

“You’re free now. Why don’t you just get out of here?” Badgerclops huffed, lowering his cannon. His desire to fight quickly faded out. Now he just stared back at the feline, waiting for him to leave like everyone else had before. 

“Because I want you to come with me,” Mao Mao admitted, standing up and facing the badger. “We can get out of here together, start over together.”

Badgerclops said nothing, turning away from the cat. He didn’t want to admit it but Mao Mao’s words were starting to get to him. He was starting to consider running away with the feline. But the badger didn’t want to admit and face the fact that he wasn’t happy where he was. Before he could see anything else he felt something warm on him. Badgerclops gasped and looked down to see the feline hugging him close. 

“I...I care about you Badgerclops. We- You deserve better than this,” Mao Mao mumbled through the badger’s fur. 

“I… I care about you too,” the badger said slowly, gently hugging the feline back. 

“If I can get out of here, get the piece back, save the valley and we’ll be free to do whatever we want, together,” Mao Mao offered. “But I can’t do it without you.”

“Ugh, fine.” Badgerclops groaned with a grin on his face. “But you better pull your weight, more than Ratarang at least…”

“Well, I can’t do that without my katana…” the feline shrugged. 

“Really? It’s in his quarters,” Badgerclops chuckled. “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

Mao Mao was taken off guard by Bagderclops grabbing his arm and running off up the stairs and down the hall. He struggled to keep up, all the while the badger was chuckling to himself in excitement. Mao Mao couldn’t help but smile too, seeing Badgerclops smiling and enjoying himself, even at the risk of being caught by everyone.


	9. Great Escape

The feline was on edge the entire time as Badgerclops was casually looking around the cabin belonging to Orangusnake. The badger looked through every nook and cranny, in the closet, under the bed and even under a small picture of the orangutan and cobra separated. 

“What do you think you’re doing in here?” A hissing voice boomed that made both mammals freeze in their tracks. Mao Mao was especially stunned as the reptile's gaze fell upon him. But Orangusnake’s glare quickly shifted to Badgerclops. 

“What are you doing in here?” he repeated before pointing a figure at the trembling feline. “And what is he doing out of the cage again?”

“I let him out,” Badgerclops admitted, taking a step forward. “We’re gonna get the piece back and stop you.”

Orangusnake looked at his former trusted cohort and scoffed. “Oh, please. You’re a Sky Pirate! A bad guy. Stop kidding yourself and put him back in the cage!”

“Don’t listen to him, Badgerclops. We’re gonna put a stop to this,” Mao Mao said, finding some resolve in having the badger nearby. 

“I’m going to take that as an act of defiance!” The boss of the Sky Pirates grinned, reaching behind to deploy his axe. “An act that will be punished!”

With more speed than expected, the villain charged forwards and jumped into the air. Lifting his axe over his head, Orangusnake prepared to swing it down on the badger and cat below. Badgerclops’s eye widened and in his own burst of speed he blocked the attack with his mechanical arm. 

Mao Mao gasped in shock upon seeing this. Above him both Badgerclops and Orangusnake were pushing against one another, trying to overpower their foe. 

“Badgerclops!”

“D-don’t worry about me, dude! You just find your sword and the piece, alright?”

Mao Mao nodded and despite how much he wanted to help the feline turned around and continued searching for his katana. He looked around the room but found no trace of it in any of the obvious hiding places. He took a moment to think and an idea came to his mind. Looking around, Mao Mao simply took in the whole of the room, and he found his sword, lying on a display on the wall in plain sight. After jumping up to reach it a few times, he managed to knock it off the wall and into his grip. 

Without sparing anymore time, Mao Mao darted out of the cabin and into the main hallway.

“Hey! What are you doing out of your cage?” Boss Hosstrich yelled, pointing to the escaped prisoner. Hearing the noise from another room, Ramaraffe and Ratarang ran into the hallway as well. 

“What do we do?” Ramaraffe asked.

“Duh! Get him!” Hosstrich yelled, pointing at the feline. 

Altogether, the Sky Pirates rushed at Mao Mao but the cat wasn’t nearly as concerned about them as he was before. Once again, his katana was at his side and that gave him the confidence to persevere and get the piece back. With a single swing towards the three of them, Mao Mao managed to beat all of them back. 

“Oh no! What can’t let him get to the engine room!” Ramaraffe fretted. 

“Yeah, we can’t let him get down the hall and down the right,” Ratarang agreed. 

Mao Mao smiled to himself and took off for the engine room, leaving the foolish pirates behind. Following the rat-boomerang hybrid’s advice, he ran to the end of the hall and broke right. Sure enough at the end of that hall was a metal door with the words ‘ENGINE ROOM’ written in all capital letters. Coming closer to the door, Mao Mao saw that the door had a rather large padlock keeping it from being opened. 

With a simple swing of his blade, the padlock was cut off the door with ease. With a deep breath, Mao Mao stepped into the engine room and looked around the room. There was very little light and much noise from the ship’s engine. There was no sign of the Ruby Pure Heart piece anywhere but there was a rather large metal box with a faint glow of light seeping through the cracks. 

Mao Mao stepped forward and saw that this black box had a padlock of it’s own keeping it locked. With a sigh and with another swing of his katana the smaller padlock was cut in half and it fell uselessly to the ground. Giving a heave of effort, Mao Mao lifted the top half of the box open to reveal the missing piece of the Ruby Pure Heart. 

Quickly grabbing it, Mao Mao bolted back to the cabin where Badgerclops and Orangusnake were stil fighting. Hosstrich, Ratarang and Ramaraffe did nothing to stop the returning feline as he retreated into their boss’ cabin. 

“Badgerclops! I got the piece!” Mao Mao yelled, keeping it tucked close under his arm. 

“That’s great!” the badger said, looking back at the feline. In his distraction, Orangusnake took advantage of Badgerclop’s distraction and swung his axe down upon him. The brown and white badger barley managed to dodge the swing at the last moment for the most part. He gasped and groaned in pain as his mechanical arm was slashed. 

“Badgerclops!” Mao Mao yelled, rushing to his friend’s side. 

Orangusnake chuckled darkly, raising his axe high above his head. Before he could swing it down and finish the former Sky Pirate off, Mao Mao raised his own katana, blocking the chop. Grunting with effort, the feline pushed against the heavier weapon. Mustering a burst of strength, Mao Mao managed to push the villain back. 

“I gave you everything you have,” Orangusnake growled lowly. “And I can take it all away!”

Mao Mao closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hearing the leader of the Sky Pirates charging towards them. He dropped the Ruby Pure Heart piece and darted forwards. Just as he did before, Mao Mao blocked a swing from the axe. He lowered his body and swung and fast and hard as he could in a wide sideways arc. 

His katana slashed into the armor of the villain. A cry of fear came from Orangusnake as he fell to the ground. As he did, the slash in his armor spread further until it split, separating him into his cobra and orangutan components. 

After catching his breath, Mao Mao turned around and ran to the badger’s side. “Badgerclops! Badgerclops!” 

The badger rose to his feet and grabbed Mao Mao by the arm. “Come on we gotta go.” The feline nodded and after grabbing the Pure Heart Piece, the two of them made a run for it. Badgerclops lead the way through the halls and out of the ship, leading them into the forest.


End file.
